


Starlit Skies

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Some light angst?, Tags Are Hard, seriously I love these two so much, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: To round off Kasumi's birthday, Kasumi and Arisa go stargazing. Though Arisa wonders which is more radiant; the starlit skies above her or her best friend beside her.Happy Birthday Kasumi!
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Starlit Skies

Arisa wasn’t sure whether the stars in the sky were brighter than the girl lying beside her.

Kasumi’s surprise birthday party had concluded a few hours earlier. It was a fun filled afternoon devoted to karaoke and large amounts of food (Her grandmother made way too much). Arisa felt bad having Kasumi to herself but the other members didn’t seem to mind, and Rimi did seem quite tired. After the others left Kasumi turned to Arisa with an excited expression, signaling that she had just had an idea.

Said idea would take the pair outside of Tokyo to an empty, lush field under the cover of a warm night. Free from the effects of light pollution, the night sky turned into a vast ceiling of stars. The pair laid back, the grass tickling their ears as they enjoyed the view.

Kasumi sat up and turned to Arisa, her vivid purple eyes shining radiantly. Arisa’s breath hitched as her heart started to race. Why did she deem it necessary to spend an hour travelling outside of Tokyo when she could just look into Kasumi’s eyes?

“I just love it here Arisa.” Kasumi beamed gently. “It’s been so long since I’ve been here.”

“You’ve been here before?” Arisa questioned, furrowing her brow.

“I have! This is where I heard the star beat for the first time.” Kasumi tilted her head. “Do you feel it too?”

“ _Of course I do,_ ” Arisa thought. You didn’t get a view like this in Tokyo, and while she had seen pictures of starlit skies online before they were nothing compared to the real thing. Arisa simply settled on a shaky nod of agreement. She was too starstruck to speak.

Kasumi flashed a bright smile before she leaned in closer to Arisa. She dropped her head down, placing her ear against Arisa’s chest. Arisa felt herself freeze up; she only really became aware of how fast her heart was beating when Kasumi started probing for her heartbeat. It took her a few seconds longer than usual to push Kasumi away, after which she moved into a sitting position.

“K-KASUMI! You can’t just p-push your ear against my chest like that!” Arisa stammered, raising her hands up in front of herself.

“Your heart was really beating Arisa~! You’re really feeling the star beat now!” Kasumi commented smugly.

Arisa folded her arms and avoided Kasumi’s gaze. However, just as Arisa couldn’t ease her thundering heart she couldn’t hide from Kasumi, who pulled her into a tight embrace.

“AWW Arisa~!!” Kasumi exclaimed lovingly. Overwhelmed by Kasumi’s warmth, her thundering heart and her racing mind, Arisa decided to do something that she would have considered mortifying in a more composed setting. At the moment, she was stuck in the stars.

Arisa had prepared her own present for Kasumi’s birthday, outside of the star map and new mic the other members had all worked together to buy. The other members had no idea, as the last thing Arisa needed when giving this to Kasumi was one of Tae’s wisecracks. The offer to go stargazing was admittedly the perfect setting, but Arisa still couldn’t muster up the courage.

However, when her blush was this nakedly obvious, what harm could a little more embarrassment do?

Arisa wriggled out of Kasumi’s grip and produced a small white box from her pocket. Kasumi tilted her head curiously, her eyes glued to the box.

“C-close your eyes. A-and tilt your head towards me.” Arisa requested. Despite her meek command Kasumi complied, squeezing her eyes shut and kneeling towards Arisa. Arisa took a second to mentally prepare herself and to take in the view. Kasumi had the energy of a small excited child as she grinned furiously and bobbed up and down in place. Removing the lid, Arisa lifted a small necklace with a large silver star out and carefully fastened it around Kasumi’s neck. Kasumi’s bobbing stopped as she diverted her energy into figuring out what Arisa had bought her.

“You can open your eyes now.”

Kasumi slowly opened her eyes. She looked at Arisa before moving her attention towards the new necklace. She grabbed the star in both hands, looking at it with wide eyes. By the time her eyes returned to Arisa they were sparkling again.

“Did you… buy this for me?” Kasumi asked.

Arisa averted her eyes. Her assertiveness had faded away before Kasumi’s wide eyes and a retort was already on her lips. “I-I just saw it a-and thought it would look nice on you…” She muttered.

Arisa expected the hug, but it came much slower than she anticipated. Instead of leaping forward excitedly and embracing her, Kasumi shuffled over on her knees, a bright smile on her face. She pulled Arisa slowly and lovingly into a gentle hug.

“Thank you Arisa. I love it so much!” Kasumi thanked genuinely. She rested her head on Arisa’s shoulder. Judging from the sniffling noises she was making; she was crying with joy. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too.” Arisa replied.

Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she had said. She shoved Kasumi away and fell to the ground, hiding her face and her embarrassment. She felt a reassuring hand shake her shoulder.

“Did I do something wrong?” Kasumi questioned. Her shaking became more rigorous when Arisa replied with silence. “Arisa?”

“I’m sorry.” Arisa’s voice was barely audible.

“I can’t hear yo - “

“I’m sorry.” Arisa interrupted, her voice only slightly louder.

“No! Don’t apologize!” Kasumi reassured. “Do you… love me in that way?”

No response from Arisa. Her continued silence spoke volumes.

Arisa heard shuffling as Kasumi moved around. When the movement stopped she turned to find Kasumi laying next to her. She wore a gentle, reassuring expression.

“I like you in that way too Arisa. So don’t worry.” Her eyes still had a sparkly quality from the tears she shed before.

“I can’t.”

“Arisa?”

“I can’t do it. I can barely express my feelings as it is.” Arisa admitted solemnly. “I’ll just hold you back.”

“Don’t worry about that Arisa.” Kasumi reassured softly. “I feel the same way about you, so it’ll be ok.”

“I can’t tell you how I feel though.”

“That’s ok! We can go at your own pace! Why don’t we start by looking at the stars, just like before?”

Every cell in Arisa’s body rang out in opposition, but there was something about Kasumi’s bright eyes that comforted her. Even when she could barely speak her mind, Kasumi would always give her that loving look. She would be patient with her.

Arisa lifted herself up from the ground and looked at Kasumi’s purple eyes before nodding in agreement. Kasumi shuffled in and pulled her into a hug. “I love you Arisa~.” She cheered.

“I love you too.” Arisa replied. As the words left her mouth, she couldn’t hold back her smile. Kasumi tilted her head and gave a smug grin in response.

“I love that smile of yours Arisa~!” Kasumi complimented.

A crimson hue returned to Arisa’s face. “I suppose I can’t hide it anymore.”

The pair turned to look up at the stars once again, their hearts beating along to the star beat. They were pressed up next to each other, dropping the distance they had previously. Kasumi spent so long savoring the starlit sky she didn’t notice Arisa staring at her.

“Arisa? Are you not looking at the sky?” Kasumi questioned. Her purple eyes were sparkling.

“I don’t need to.” Arisa admitted slowly. “I don’t need to look at the stars when I’ve got you right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kasumi is such a wonderful wholesome bean! She's such a good friend and a great leader for the series too! Considering the two discord servers I'm on (which might as well be KasuAri appreciation servers) I'm surprised that I haven't written something like this sooner. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to post it here!
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
